I Told You So
by FairyTitanPowerpuff4699
Summary: Buttercup forces Butch to go searching for Unicorns with her. What happens? Well, why don't you read it instead of asking me! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.


So I decided to write another Buttercup and Butch story. Here it is! It came to me while I was working on my other story, but I couldn't incorporate it in there, so this is probably gonna be a bit longer than the chapters. Oh, who am I kidding, it's definitely gonna be longer. Much longer. They are 14 (Buttercup) and 15 (Butch) in this story. No flames or else I will have one of my Pokemon come and short circuit your computer! Oneshot.

Yours not-quite-truly,

Fairy

* * *

The City of Townsville! Home of the amazing super heroines known as the PowerPuff Girls! Now, back to my job. Meanwhile, at the Utonium household...

Buttercup was left alone at home. Her sisters had taken all the jobs, and Pepper was visiting her cousins in Gravity Falls, Oregon for the week so she had nothing to do. The girl had shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a black T-shirt with the Teen Titans logo on it, jean capris, and lime green high tops. She sighed a bored sigh. "Oof!" she exclaimed as Zorua hopped onto her stomach. She was sitting upside down on the couch watching that show on Animal Planet about those seriously adorable animals. What's it's called...Too Cute? She groaned with boredom. Suddenly, she heard someone kick open the door. "Honey, I'm home!" A voice called from the doorway. Buttercup sighed again. "Hello, Butch." She sighed. A face with forest green eyes and spiky black hair smiled down at her. The boy had on a dark green shirt, tan cargo shorts, and dark green and black Nikee shocks. He had a few piercings, but not too many. Buttercup suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Butch. I got a question for ya." Buttercup started, but was quickly cut off by Butch getting the wrong idea. "Wow Buttercup. I'm so glad you feel ready to start dating, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready for such a big commitment. Still friends?" Butch smiled comfortingly at her and patted her on her shoulder. Buttercup threw a pillow at him and hit him in the face, causing him to fall over backwards. "No, not that you baka! I don't like you and I never will!" Buttercup shouted at him as she blushed and stood upright on the couch. "What I wanted to talk to you about is how I'm bored." She stated more calmly as she sat down criss-cross-applesauce on the couch. Butch raised an eyebrow. "And this has to do with me, how?" butch asked curiously. "I wanna search for Unicorns, and I feel like forcing you to come along." Buttercup said happily while Zorua climbed into Buttercup's messenger bag, ready to go on an adventure. Butch contemplated this for a moment. "Buttercup. Unicorns aren't real. You can go out and waste your day, but I'm staying here with the T.V and the air conditioner." Butch stated calmly as he put his feet up on the coffee table and crossed his arms. Buttercup gave a huge disbelieving gasp. Zorua's eyes widened at the thought that someone could believe that unicorns weren't real, depending on the fact that Buttercup talked about Unicorns so fondly. Then again, Zorua always hated Butch. Didn't like the way he talked to his trainer. "Fine then! I say we make a deal!" Buttercup said angrily. Butch opened one eye "A deal, you say?" Butch repeated. "A deal!" Buttercup confirmed. "And what, per say, might be the terms?" Butch asked. "If I am able to prove you wrong and can show you a Unicorn, then you have to admit that I'm right. But if you win, then I'll...I'll..." Buttercup pondered. "If you can't show me a Unicorn, then you have to pretend to be my girlfriend for a whole week, no backing out." Butch said, smirking. Buttercup made a horrified face, as if the very thought of that terrified her, which it did. Butch got up and walked towards the door. He opened it, waiting for her to walk through. "Ladies first." Butch stated with a cocky look on his face. "Fine." Buttercup whispered, hanging her head. She shuffled through the door with her head down. Butch closed the door behind them, and it immediately locked. Zorua peeked his fluffy little head out of Buttercup's bag as it bumped against her leg when she took a step. She paused, determined to win the deal. She walked around in a circle. She looked to her left. No, her OTHER left. _"What's the place where a Unicorn would be."_ Buttercup thought as Butch and Zorua had a glaring match. This might take a while. Let's check in with Fairy!

* * *

A thirteen year old girl with lavender cat ears with violet tips and a matching tail who was dressed like a normal girl with periwinkle eyes and royal purple hair paced around a large library/spell casting room. She obviously liked the color purple. She held a crystal wand with a glass wine colored rose on the top and was smacking it against her palm as she paced. She wanted Buttercup to win the deal, but Unicorns weren't in that dimension. She frowned, deeply irritated with the handsome, amazing, smart, funny, strong, manly, young man narrating her ev- "Do you fracking mind?!" Fairy shouted at him, waving her wand around dangerously. The handsome narrator cowered before her. "Heh, sorry." Narrator said. Fairy pondered a way to help Buttercup win this deal. Her eyes lit up as she got an idea, but quickly darkened as...oh. She sighed and began gathering the ingredients to create a spell to...cast a spell. "If you must know, I'm making a spell to transport Cornelius (A/N: The Unicorn with the silver mane and horn with white hair standing next to Narrator) to their dimension so that Buttercup can win the bet." Fairy informed Narrator with a glare. She mixed together some ingredients and muttered a spell under her breath as she waved her wand around in circles and pointed it at Cornelius. A wine colored rose wrapped around Cornelius and disappeared. fairy smiled with approval. Now, back to Townsville.

* * *

About five hours later, back in Townsville...

Buttercup frowned. The day was almost over, and she was running out of time. Butch put his arm around her waist as they walked into a magical looking grotto filled with flowers and Pokemon. Buttercup glared at him with her famous death-glare. "What the frack do you think you're doing?" Buttercup said through gritted teeth, trying not to drown him in a nearby river. Zorua growled from inside the bag. Butch smiled at her. "I'm just practicing for when I win the bet." Butch said nonchalantly. Buttercup immediately wondered whether she should strangle him now or in his sleep. Butch immediately let go and raised his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Good choice." Buttercup said with a tight lipped smile. Zorua jumped out of her bag and pranced around with the other Pokemon. "I can't believe it. Unicorns aren't-OMIGOSHBUTCHLOOKIT'SAUNICORNICAN'T BELIEVEITTHEY'REREAL!" Buttercup squealed, seeing Cornelius. She jumped up and down as she hugged Butch tightly. She took out her phone and started taking pictures as Butch started sketching the Unicorn (A/N: I always thought that if Buttercup is a cook and a baker, which are apparently different, then Butch should be an artist.). "What do ya know." Butch said with wonder as he finished his sketch. Buttercup started jumping up and down again, then suddenly she kissed Butch. She KISSED him. ON THE MOUTH! Blech. She immediately ran around in circles and leapt up to hug the Unicorn. Cornelius snorted with glee and nuzzled his nose to her cheek. Butch just stood there looking extremely shocked. He gasped with shock and fell over backwards. Zorua pranced around Buttercup giving gleeful yips. Butch eventually was able to sit up, and stared with shock at an expectant Buttercup. "Well?" Buttercup asked Butch. Butch sighed in defeat. "You were right. Unicorns are real." Butch admitted as he got up and started walking back to the Utonium household with Buttercup skipping at his side. Buttercup smiled triumphantly. "I told you so." she said happily. Zorua had fallen asleep in Buttercup's bag. "But you still kissed me!" Butch reminded her as he ran ahead to try to escape her wrath. Buttercup opened her eyes and watched after Butch. "BUTCH JOJO I WIL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Buttercup yelled as she chased after him shaking her fist.


End file.
